Preguntas sin respuestas
by yourexquisitehumor
Summary: Trata de Dianna y Lea. Inspirado en sus personajes de glee y la atracción obvia que existe entre ellas pero llevado a un punto de vista distinto. No copyright.
1. Pilot

Esto es un experimento… me encanta leer pero no sé si soy capaz de escribir.

Esto es ficción, que sólo nació de mi insana cabeza. No tengo intenciones de que se asemeje a algún fanfic ya existente, cualquier parecido es sólo coincidencia (aunque no creo en las coincidencias, a lo mejor tu querido/a lector/a así lo crees) no tengo claro si serán un par de capitulos o una historia larga, lo que si sé es que me gusta la ciencia y está comprobado que los polos opuestos se atraen… veamos que sale. Desde ya perdón.

Suena en mi cabeza: Born to die – Lana del rey.

Dianna, de origen latino y raíces indoeuropeas deriva de la palabra "deieu" que significa "aquella de luz celestial". Aunque ella misma no es conocedora de su ilimitada belleza, si es que asi se puede llegar a definir, está claro que posee algo arrasadoramente innato e imposible de inhibir, es algo tan simple pero a la vez tan complejo… es tan fuerte que en menos de lo que imaginas es capaz de envolverte para quedarse involuntariamente en tu memoria sin capacidad de retorno. Esta fuerza que va más allá, la luz celestial que acarrea su nombre es su forma de ser, ser… ¿qué significa ser? Existir, vivir, espíritu, alma quizás… pero peor aún.. ¿cómo un ser puede levantarte tan alto que no existe un nada más allá, pero a la vez puede hundirte tan profundamente que eres incapaz de reconocerte al punto de llegar a vivir de recuerdos? Es un "ser" tan poderoso que por eso se nos hace difícil definirlo.

Lea, de origen hebreo que ama lo oculto, lo que es y puede ser… coincidencia o no ama lo que puede "ser", irónico no ¿?. Ama lo que afirma y confirma, la propiedad y ley que ampara. Es mi idea o es una amante ferviente, ojalá ella conozca sus limites, no vaya a ocurrir que exista un algo descomunal que derrumbe su propiedad y quebrante su ley. Lea es consistente y le gusta ser admirada… admiración, a todos les gustaría sentirse admirados o reconocidos en algún punto de sus vidas y aunque a Lea le sobren admiradores y admiradoras, en una de esas quién sabe, ella espera ese algo que la quebrante y le rompa sus estatutos. Es necesario saber que para Lea admiración no es sinónimo de superficialidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dianna es una joven profesional, estudió filosofía y literatura en la universidad de Columbia NY. Dentro de su circulo cercano incluye a su madre Sara que vive en su ciudad natal Hartford, su padre Chris que vive con su otra hija llamada Alex. Chris trabaja como profesor de comunicaciones sociales en la universidad de Boston y Alex es estudiante de primer año en bachillerato de ciencias en la misma universidad. Dianna dedicó sus años de universidad principalmente a sus estudios, con los cuales no tuvo mayores problemas, ella era una joven, bella e inteligente, sólo que por mucho tiempo sólo se encerró en sus asuntos dejándose apenas tiempo para ir a visitar a su madre a Hartford y cuando no viajaba a visitarla trataba de viajar a visitar a su padre y a su hermana que vivían en Boston. Sin duda disfrutaba muchos de los reencuentro cada vez que viajaba a visitar a sus seres más queridos, pero en cierto modo no tenia a nadie más. Solo se tenia a ella misma al llegar de aquellos viajes, sólo a ella misma… a sus libros, en fin a ella misma y a esa voz interior que la impulsaba a seguir con lo que el destino le depare y a sin que se de cuenta entregar esa luz a su entorno. ¿Cómo la entrega? Dianna posteriormente a su graduación fue contratada por la misma universidad donde estudió. Su carisma, inteligencia y forma de ser quedó plasmada en las autoridades de la facultad de humanidades de la universidad y encantados esperaron que se estableciera en la ciudad definitivamente para pasar a ser parte de aquel prestigioso gabinete de profesores. Así se transformó en la profesora más joven de la facultad y no por esto menos exitosa, aunque aun no se acostumbraba del todo al puesto debido a la responsabilidad que éste impartía, cada vez se sentía más cómoda al interactuar con sus alumnos y alumnas, y así tratar de traspasarles sus conocimientos para que los utilicen mas que como profesionales, como personas. Sin embargo sus pares casi no existían en su entorno, los pocos amigos que hizo en su vida universitaria, ya se encontraban esparcidos por el país, donde cada uno emprendió distintos proyectos y bueno ella prefería quedarse con el pensamiento que en algún momento cómo no iba a tener la posibilidad de reencontrarse en algún futuro viaje.. total ¿quién sabe que depara el futuro? ¿quién sabe si existe el futuro? ¿quién sabe si existe el presente? Dilemas que Dianna nunca intentaba dejar de resolver, su amplio sentido de curiosidad solía llevarla a millares de preguntas sin respuestas, pero decidida en su posición siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que las preguntas fueron hechas porque existen respuestas para ellas. ¿Dónde están las respuestas para Dianna? Al igual que la científica Marie Curie, Dianna piensa que _se debe sentir menos curiosidad por la gente y más curiosidad por las ideas. _ Si el presente existe…es porque creo en mis ideas… afirmó, pero ¿qué sucederá si el futuro la obliga a sentir curiosidad por la gente que la rodea y las ideas pasan a segundo plano?

Se aceptan criticas de cualquier tipo.

**I can see but once I was blind****  
****I was so confused as a little child****  
****Tried to take what I could get****  
****Scared that I couldn't find****  
****All the answers, honey**


	2. Dreaming is bealiving

Dreaming is believing

No copyright.

Suena en mi cabeza: Who you are – Jessie J

Dianna se arreglaba el lápiz labial de un color rojizo frente al espejo y una vez finalizado el retoque dejó reposar su tono de lápiz labial preferido de salida nocturna y pasó una de sus manos por su pelo alborotándolo más de lo normal y a la vez creando un aumento en la frescura de su belleza y colocando el toque perfecto de sensualidad. Los jeans ajustados en conjunto con la blusa blanca de cuello negro en v, hacían la mezcla perfecta y hacían relucir su perfecta figura. Estaba lista para salir del baño y seguir con su noche de fiesta, al fin y al cabo era una mujer joven, linda y soltera, la cual no tenia que dar explicaciones a nadie fuera de cumplir con sus responsabilidades en su lugar de trabajo.

Al fin se había dado cuenta de que debía optar por vivir y aprovechar ésta etapa de su vida y si se le antojaba salir de fiesta, pasar un rato agradable y disfrutar de sus tragos preferidos, lo haría con decisión y aunque sea sola, pensó.

Cuando logró salir del baño, Josh que había sido el último que intentó atrapar a Dianna con sus encantos y luego que se diera cuenta de que ésta ya se estaba aburriendo de la breve charla que habían mantenido en la barra, optó por seguirla hasta el baño y esperar que salga.

Al verlo Dianna pensó en como deshacerse de semejante pegote sin aparente gracia y algo desesperado al no lograr cautivarla con nada. El joven ya lo había intentado incluso invitándola a 3 tragos que Dianna ya comenzaba a sentir más de la cuenta a causa del alcohol.

"Creo que te he traído uno de tus preferidos de ésta noche", dijo Josh mostrándole su mano derecha con un trago de los cuales ya había invitado a Dianna anteriormente.

Ésta para no llegar a ser grosera con el chico, aceptó el trago aunque no de muy buena gana y se prometió a si misma que sería el último.

Dianna mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la disco, con trago en mano y Josh hablándole de alguna cosa sin importancia a la cual en realidad nunca prestó atención, reflexionó nuevamente "he tenido el valor de venir aquí sola, dispuesta a pasar un rato agradable, Josh no parece un muchacho tan mal a simple vista sino no hubiera insistido tanto rato conmigo siendo que hay muchas chicas mas buenas que yo en este lugar. ¿ a qué tengo miedo entonces?.

Y fue cuando decidió soltarse como hace tiempo ya no lo hacía y tapó la boca del chico y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile donde para gracia de Josh, Dianna estaba comenzando a demostrar interés frente a él y hasta incluso dio paso a un coqueteo, pues se notaba que Dianna no requeria demasiados esfuerzos por ser más coqueta de lo que era por naturalidad, pensó.

Cualquier ser sano de la cabeza no necesitaba más pruebas para darse cuenta de éste innato aspecto que forma parte de la personalidad de Dianna.

"Ésta es una de mis canciones favoritas para bailar de hangout" intentó decir Dianna, una vez que escuchó el mix del dj que tenia a Starships de Nikki Minaj como base.

Pues intentó a causa del ya un tanto evidente efecto del alcohol que éste tenia sobre la rubia, que ya sentía la boca un tanto pesada y los labios casi no los sentía.

Poco a poco se volvió más cariñosa y cómplice del baile que mantuvo con Josh por bastante tiempo durante la noche.

A la vez éste correspondía ante la nueva actitud de la blonda y se aseguraba de que su vaso no estuviera vacío.

Al final Dianna perdió la cuenta en el quinto vaso que Josh le había comprado y se le tornaba algo difícil seguir el ritmo de la música que el dj colocaba.

De repente en una de las vueltas que hacía Dianna mientras bailaba, logra mantener la mirada fija en una morena que se mantenía sentada en un escalón de una de las escaleras hacia los pasillos de los baños.

La morena parecía estar llorando y se encontraba solo con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho y su cabeza cubierta por sus brazos, no notó que la rubia posó extrañamente la mirada en ella.

Dianna no logró ver el rostro de la morena solitaria, hasta que ésta se paró con dificultad y salió corriendo como pudo hacia el baño de mujeres.

Al pararse dejó ver que tenia 2 botella de cerveza vacías y una botella a medias, por lo que Dianna pensó que debía estar igual o peor que ella de ebria.

En ese momento fue cuando decidió salir corriendo hacia el baño, no sabe por qué si nunca había visto a esa morena, tan solo salió detrás de ella como si se tratase de alguien quien la necesitara.

Al llegar al baño notó que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y al parecer no había nadie dentro.

Una vez dentro se miró al espejo y notó sus labios algo manchados con su mismo labial, "producto de bailar como una enferma" pensó y rió la rubia.

De ruido de fondo siente un grito de euforia por parte de la gente que se encontraba en la pista de baile, todo porque la disco sonaba al ritmo de We found love de Rihanna.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaah" pensó la rubia "me estoy perdiendo la mejor canción de la noche" mientras buscaba su lápiz de labios, para retocárselos nuevamente.

En eso aparece una morena más baja que ella, con pelo oscuro y un aspecto como si hubiera estado bebiendo bastante.

"Creo que lo que buscas lo tengo yo" dijo la morena.

Dianna no se fijó en nada más que en sus almendrados, grandes y opacos ojos, que se notaban manchados, con lo que confirmó que la muchacha si había estado llorando.

La morena al notar que la rubia no reaccionaba ante su declaración, sacó el lápiz labial lo abrió y con el mismo escribió en el espejo "we found love" y firmó "Lea", cerró el lápiz extendió el brazo de la rubia, abrió su mano y le entregó el lápiz avanzando hacia la salida del baño.

Dianna no pensó en nada durante aquel evento, miró su mano, observó el espejo y decidió salir apresuradamente, abrió la puerta y al ver a la morena alejándose comenzó a caminar rápido casi al trote y la agarró fuertemente del brazo para nuevamente mirarla fijamente a los ojos como buscando respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera ella sabia, hasta que por fin articuló:"¿por qué estabas llorando? "

A lo que la morena responde "porque lo que buscas lo sigo teniendo yo" y seguido esto sale corriendo frente a una rubia atónita que no entiende nada y comienza a sentir un molesto ruido que la hace llevar sus manos a los oídos y nota que cada vez va recibiendo más luz en los ojos.

Estiró una mano contra su mesa de cama y tiró el despertador al suelo. Un nuevo día comenzaba y Dianna se mantuvo todo ese dia intentando asimilar y descrifrar aquel extraño sueño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eso fue lo que salió

I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, **dreaming is believing**,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
**Tears don't mean you're losing,** everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!


End file.
